a (Little) Boy
by Jirinkey
Summary: Jungkook pikir ini saatnya mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' untuk hidupnya yang damai begitu seorang pemuda bernama Taehyung melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya. its KOOKV / TAEKOOK. BTS fanfict, BL. DLDR.


_Hehe, terima kasih :D_

.

.

 **A (Little) Boy**

.

 **Cast:** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung,

and others.

 **Warn.** _top!_ JK, _bottom!_ V.

BL. DLDR.

.

.

Hari ini, Jungkook mungkin harus mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepada ketenangan yang selama ini bersedia menemani hari-harinya. Hiperbola memang namun itulah kenyataannya.

Sebenarnya pagi ini berjalan seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, dimana Jungkook bangun, berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan gontai lalu bergerak kearah dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Namun, tepat setelah ia keluar kamar, ada suara isakan tangis dari luar apartemennya.

Kalau saja Jungkook tidak ingat kalau dirinya memiliki rasa kemanusiaan, mungkin ia akan mengabaikan suara tangisan itu dan lebih memilih untuk memanggang roti, namun sayangnya insting Jungkook sebagai seorang mahluk sosial bekerja, ia bergerak cepat membuka pintu apartemennya dan benar saja.

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket abu-abu kebesaran sedang menangis sesenggukan di depan apartemen Jungkook.

Tentu saja Jungkook panik, ia bingung harus mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk kedalam apartemennya atau menenangkannya terlebih dahulu. Walau pada akhirnya Jungkook memilih opsi pertama, dan berakhir menyesalinya.

Ya, Jungkook menyesal telah membiarkan pemuda kurus itu masuk.

"…sindrom _Peterpan_?" gumam Jungkook dengan kekehan terpaksa diakhir.

Pada awalnya pemuda itu duduk diam saat Jungkook menyuruhnya masuk, namun lama-kelamaan pemuda itu makin tidak bisa diam sambil terus berceloteh layaknya bocah. Dan Jungkook hanya menghela nafas melihat itu semua, dan seketika mata bulatnya menemukan sebuah tas anak-anak dengan gambar _robocar polly_. Ia dengan lancang membuka tas berukuran sedang itu dan menemukan sebuah map berisi hasil tes psikologi seseorang dengan nama Kim Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menerka kalau pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain kertas origami milik Jungkook saat ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jungkook saat melihat tulisan cetak miring ' _Peterpan syndrome'_ dan tanda positif di sebelah tulisan itu.

Oke, jujur saja, Jungkook tidak mengerti apa itu sindrom Peterpan dan apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang mengalami sindrom itu, namun begitu ia mengingat film tentang peri Tinkerbell dan Peter serta melihat tingkah pemuda asing itu, Jungkook langsung paham.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jungkook pelan dan ragu, sebenarnya ia tahu nama pemuda itu Kim Taehyung namun anggap saja saat ini ia sedang mengetes apakah pemuda berambut cokelat itu bisa bicara atau tidak.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas warna-warni yang ia temukan, menatap Jungkook lugu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Taetae, kalau kau?"

Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu masih mengerti cara bersosialisasi, pikir Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, dan berapa umurmu, Taetae?"

Entah kenapa Jungkook berusaha menahan tawanya, ia merasa dirinya seperti sedang bicara dengan sepupunya yang baru berumur lima tahun, padahal yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya kini terlihat seumuran dengan Jungkook.

"Akhir tahun nanti umurku—eum," sebentar, apa Jungkook sudah pernah menyebutkan kalau sesungguhnya pemuda bernama Taehyung itu terlihat manis dan imut? Karena _wow_ , Taehyung membuat Jungkook gemas saat memasang raut wajah bingung. "ah! Umurku dua puluh empat akhir tahun nanti!"

Oh, dua tahun lebih tua rupanya.

Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Taetae-hyung." Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Dimana kau tinggal, hyung? Kau harus pulang sekarang."

Seketika raut wajah ceria Taehyung berubah sendu, suara isakan kembali keluar lalu makin lama suara tangisannya berubah keras dan memekikkan telinga.

"Hei, hyung! Aku bertanya—astaga, berhenti menangis. Sudah, sudah, aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Jungkook kembali panik, ia takut jika ada tetangga yang mendengar dan mengira kalau Jungkook sedang melakukan sesuatu hal yang melanggar hukum—ah benar 'kan, Jungkook memang hiperbolis di setiap keadaan.

Tangisan Taehyung mulai mereda, pemuda itu langsung memeluk Jungkook tanpa aba-aba dan membuat yang lebih muda terkejut bukan main.

" _Ahjumma_ jahat mengusirku," cicit Taehyung hampir tidak terdengar di telinga Jungkook, namun dalam jarak yang sangat tipis diantara keduanya membuat Jungkook bisa mendengarnya. Tidak jelas _sih_ tapi paling tidak Jungkook paham.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook terdiam karena bingung; membiarkan Taehyung tinggal atau mencarikan tempat tinggal yang layak.

Namun begitu ia mengingat Taehyung itu _tidak_ normal, maka sekali lagi Jungkook memilih opsi pertama dan berharap agar kali ini ia tidak menyesali pilihannya.

.

.

"Jadi _ahjumma_ yang mengusirmu itu ibu angkatmu? Dan kau diadopsi olehnya dua puluh tahun yang lalu?"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat lalu kembali fokus dengan sekotak es krim rasa vanilla dan cokelat yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah angkatmu?"

" _Appa_ sudah meninggal, lima tahun yang lalu."

Kali ini Jungkook yang mengangguk paham, "Dan kenapa kau memanggil ibu angkatmu _ahjumma_ padahal kau memanggil—"

" _Ahjumma_ yang ingin seperti itu. Kenapa _bunny_ cerewet sekali _sih_?" ucap Taehyung dengan raut wajah lucu, Jungkook langsung bungkam lalu meminum jus jeruknya canggung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jungkook baru menyadari sesuatu. "Hyung, kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Jungkook dengan alis yang bertautan.

" _Bunny_." Taehyung menjawab cepat, sibuk dengan es krim enak di tangannya saat ini.

Wajah Jungkook tiba-tiba memerah, "Itu panggilan paling memalukan yang pernah aku miliki selama dua puluh dua tahun aku hidup." Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya, "Eung?"

"Jangan memanggilku _bunny_ lagi, hyung. Itu memalukan."

Suara kekehan kecil Taehyung terdengar, "Kenapa? Bahkan Namjoon-hyungie tidak apa-apa saat aku memanggilnya _ducky._ " Jungkook tertawa keras, " _Ducky?_ Bebek?" dan Taehyung mengangguk polos.

"Kau benar-benar _expert_ dalam memberikan nama panggilan ke orang, hyung."

" _Expert_ itu apa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan sendok yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya dan Jungkook jadi gemas sendiri melihat hal itu.

"Sinonim dari profesional."

"Sinonim itu apa?"

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Hyung, aku tahu kau memiliki sindrom Peterpan, tapi aku juga tahu kalau penderita sindrom Peterpan tidak sebodoh itu."

Deretan gigi Taehyung terlihat saat pemuda kurus berambut cokelat itu tertawa, "Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, _bunny_."

"Hyung!"

.

.

Mata Jungkook mengerjab pelan, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Taehyung yang tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

Hampir saja Jungkook mengumpat saking kagetnya, yang ia ingat kemarin mereka berdua saling memunggungi, kenapa sekarang sudah saling berpelukan? Oh tuhan.

"Hyung, bangunlah." Jungkook berusaha melepas pelukan Taehyung, setelah berhasil ia segera meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Jungkook pun selesai dengan kegiatan paginya, ia kembali ke kamar dan sudah tidak menemukan Taehyung tertidur di kasur, kepala Jungkook sontak menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka saat ia mendengar teriakan yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

" _Bunny_! Telefonnya berdering!"

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Jungkook segera menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat telefon rumahnya berada, " _Yeobose_ —Ah! _Eomma_! Jangan berteriak!" pekik Jungkook sembari menjauhkan telefon dari telinganya.

"Aku sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, menumpuk." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar celotehan ibunya di seberang sana, "Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Apa ada lagi yang ingin _eomma_ bicarakan?"

Lama Jungkook terdiam, menunggu ibunya selesai bicara, dan tepat saat ibunya memberitahu inti dari pembicaraan pagi itu, mata Jungkook melebar.

"Libur semesterku masih lama, _eomma._ Aku tidak bisa ke Busan sekarang— _apapun alasannya_. Kau tidak ingin aku terkena hukuman karena meminta izin tidak kuliah lebih dari tiga hari 'kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu mendengar jawaban ibunya, "Baiklah, _eomma_ —ya, aku juga menyayangimu. _Bye_!" telefon dikembalikan di tempatnya dan Jungkook berjalan kearah dapur, mendatangi Taehyung yang _tumben_ duduk diam di ruang makan.

"Ada yang salah, hyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng, " _Bun_ _—_ "

" _Nah,_ bukan _bunny_. Jung-kook, hyung, Jung-kook." Jungkook mengeja namanya perlahan dan membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi _bunny_ itu lucu."

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Bagiku itu memalukan dan terlalu kekanakan."

Wajah Taehyung tertekuk, bibirnya masih mengerucut, sepertinya pemuda itu sedang _merajuk_ karena Jungkook tidak menyukai nama panggilannya.

"Ei, hyung, jangan seperti itu. Hari ini hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar rumah?" tawar Jungkook, berharap agar Taehyung kembali ceria karena entah kenapa melihat pemuda itu sedih membuat rasa bersalah menggerogoti Jungkook.

Taehyung mendongak, memasang tatapan berbinar. "Taman!" seru Taehyung berkali-kali, Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke taman."

.

.

Jungkook mendorong ayunan yang sedang Taehyung duduki saat ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan membuat yang lebih tua memekik kegirangan.

"Lebih tinggi, _bunny_!"

"Kalau kau memanggilku _bunny_ lagi, kita pulang sekarang, hyung."

" _Aish_ , lebih tinggi lagi, Kookie!"

Senyum simpul mengembang di wajah Jungkook, "Itu jauh lebih baik."

Setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit bermain ayunan, keduanya kini sedang duduk di bangku kayu yang berada tepat dibawah pohon besar dengan es krim di tangan masing-masing.

"Apa Kookie suka anjing?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba, Jungkook menjilat es krimnya cepat sambil mengangguk. "Sangat. Aku memiliki anjing di Busan, ah, aku jadi rindu dengannya."

Tangan Taehyung menunjuk kearah anjing putih yang sedang bermain dengan pemiliknya di dekat kolam, "Dia mirip Soonshim. Anjing yang kupelihara saat masih di Panti dulu." Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan, ia menoleh kearah kanan sejenak lalu saat ia menoleh kekiri—ia berniat untuk mengajak Taehyung membeli permen kapas- pemuda berjaket abu-abu itu sudah menghilang.

Dan Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang berlari kearah anjing yang katanya mirip Soonshim itu, Jungkook berdecak saat melihat Taehyung terus berlari mengejar anjing putih yang sudah diajak pergi oleh pemiliknya. Hingga saat Taehyung tiba-tiba terjatuh terjerembab kedepan, jantung Jungkook rasanya berhenti sejenak.

"Ah! Orang itu!" umpat Jungkook pelan, ia segera menghabiskan es krimnya, segera berlari kearah Taehyung yang _dengan sangat memalukan_ jatuh tengkurap di dekat kolam dan menjadi bahan candaan bocah-bocah berumur sekitar dua belas tahunan di dekat sana.

Jungkook segera membantu Taehyung berdiri dan meringis pelan saat melihat lutut Taehyung berdarah, tentu saja Jungkook bisa melihat luka itu, Taehyung menggunakan celana pendek denim yang tidak menutupi lututnya dan luka gores yang mengeluarkan darah itu terlihat begitu jelas.

"Sa—kit," Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung menggingit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang hampir lolos. Mata Taehyung terlihat berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya terus bergumam 'sakit' beberapa kali.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jungkook, ia berjongkok didepan Taehyung. "Cepat naik, hyung. Kita harus mengobati luka itu dengan segera kalau tidak—" belum selesai Jungkook bicara, Taehyung sudah naik keatas punggung lebar Jungkook menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekuk leher Jungkook dan yang lebih muda bisa merasakan kalau baju bagian bahunya mulai basah karena air mata Taehyung namun Jungkook tidak protes.

"Sstt, tahan ya, hyung."

Jungkook pun segera berjalan cepat menuju gedung apartemennya yang tak jauh dari taman, ia merasa beruntung karena bobot Taehyung tidak seberat yang ia kira, malah jauh lebih ringan dan membuat Jungkook bisa sedikit berlari saat mendengar tangisan pemuda itu makin kencang.

"Kita harus ke apartemen Seokjin-hyung, tenang saja, masih satu lantai denganku kok." Jungkook menjelaskan namun tak ada balasan karena yang di gendong pun sibuk menahan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Begitu tiba di lantai lima, Jungkook segera mengetuk pintu apartemen nomor '53' dengan brutal, "Oh, Jung—" Seokjin baru membukakan pintu dan tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung masuk saat Seokjin belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Temanku terjatuh dan lututnya berdarah, aku kesini karena aku tidak bisa mengobati luka seperti itu," ujar Jungkook dengan cepat, Seokjin mengamati pemuda berjaket abu-abu yang baru saja Jungkook turunkan dari punggungnya dan duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat pastel milik Seokjin.

Jungkook yang mengerti dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari Seokjin pun mendengus, "Ayolah, hyung. Dia ini temanku, dan tolong obati lukanya daripada infeksi."

Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk, mengambil kotak P3K di salah satu lemari yang berada di dekat dapur lalu dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Taehyung setelah itu memberikan obat merah dan terakhir menutupi lukanya dengan kapas agar tidak ada kuman yang masuk.

"Eum, selotipnya—" potong Taehyung saat Seokjin berniat menempelkan selotip warna kulit pada kapas agar bisa menutupi lukanya. "apa ada yang gambar dinosaurus?"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya polos, ia melirik kearah Jungkook yang sepertinya acuh dengan permintaan kekanakan Taehyung. "Oh ya, aku punya." Dengan segera, Seokjin mengganti selotip warna kulit menjadi selotip berwarna biru dengan gambar dinosaurus.

"Sudah selesai. Kau bisa membawanya pulang, Jeon."

Jungkook menghela nafas lega, menepuk pundak Seokjin singkat. "Terima kasih, hyung." Lalu ia kembali berjongkok didepan Taehyung, menyuruh Taehyung untuk kembali naik keatas punggungnya dan segera dituruti oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Hei, Jeon," Jungkook menoleh kearah Seokjin yang sedang melipat tangannya didepan dada. "kau berhutang cerita padaku, kutunggu besok di ruanganku."

Dan Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, "Ingatkan aku besok."

.

.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak mengacak surai rambut hitamnya dengan kasar, frustasi, ia baru sadar akan suatu hal dan membuatnya harus memutar otak lagi.

"Aku bisa menjaga rumah kok!"

Mata bulat Jungkook memicing tajam, "Hyung kira aku akan percaya? Bahkan menjaga dirimu sendiri saja kau tidak bisa."

Ya, awal mula dari kefrustasian Jungkook adalah saat ia pulang dari apartemen Seokjin, ia baru ingat kalau ia harus kuliah dan setiap hari Senin sampai Kamis, ia selalu pulang malam karena harus bekerja _part-time_ di café milik Jimin, sahabatnya.

Taehyung memasang wajah kesal, "Kakiku sakit, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," _well_ , anggap saja Taehyung merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jungkook frustasi karena mengurusnya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Tetap saja, hyung. Lalu siapa yang akan membuatkanmu makanan?" tanya Jungkook lagi, Taehyung mengangkat bahunya pertanda kalau ia tidak tahu.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Jungkook mendengus, "Sebentar!" serunya cukup kencang padahal jarak antara dirinya dengan pintu tidaklah sejauh itu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Seokjin di sana. "Aku terlalu penasaran hingga rasanya tidak bisa menunggu hari esok, jadi bisakah kau bercerita sekarang?" Jungkook menatap Seokjin datar sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk masuk.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Seokjin langsung sambil menunjuk kearah Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa, "Namaku Kim Taehyung, kau bisa memanggilku Taetae." Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Seokjin menjabat tangan Taehyung, "Kim Seokjin, umurku dua puluh tujuh tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Akhir tahun nanti umurku dua puluh empat tahun!"

Anggukan paham dari Seokjin menjadi jawaban, ia lalu menatap Jungkook yang sedang meminum sekaleng cola, "Eum, Taetae-hyung, Seokjin-hyung ini adalah dosen termuda di universitasku dan dia penasaran denganmu," blak-blakan seperti biasa. Tipikal seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Penasaran?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan Seokjin tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. "Taetae-ya, kau temannya Jungkook 'kan? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, karena itu aku penasaran."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Aku teman _bunny_ sejak dua hari yang lalu," terangnya dengan nada lugu, Seokjin kembali menoleh kearah Jungkook tersedak cola-nya sendiri saat mendengar Taehyung masih memaggilnya 'bunny'.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?"

Jungkook meremas kaleng cola digenggamannya lalu melempar tepat kedalam tong sampah. "Ayolah, hyung, dia bukanlah alien. Dia hanya anak idiot yang dibuang dan aku menolongnya." Jungkook berkata dengan nada tidak sabar, ia tidak senang saat Seokjin mengintrogasi Taehyung seolah pemuda berambut cokelat itu adalah seorang penjahat yang menyamar.

Baru Seokjin ingin bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar kosong yang berada di depan kamar tidur Jungkook, itu kamar yang seharusnya Taehyung tempati namun pemuda itu menolak dan berkata kalau ia ingin tidur bersama Jungkook saja.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kesulitan berjalan itu dengan tatapan kosong, berfikir sejenak, lalu ia menoleh kearah Seokjin. "Hyung, apa aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanyanya setengah panik.

"Kau berkata kalau dia hanya anak idiot yang dibuang—"

 _Blam_. Suara pintu tertutup dengan keras berhasil mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang saling menukar tatapan kosong di ruang tamu.

"Astaga, aku melakukan kesalahan besar."

.

.

Seokjin dan Jungkook masih berupaya mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Taehyung berada, setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menjelaskan semua pada Seokjin, mereka berdua akhirnya mencoba membujuk Taehyung untuk tidak marah dan mau berbicara dengan dua pemuda itu.

" _Sial_ , bagaimana ini?" ucap Jungkook takut, pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ucapannya tadi menyakiti hati Taehyung dan kini ia takut Taehyung melakukan hal bodoh di dalam sana.

Seokjin pun ikut berfikir keras, begitu mendengar cerita dari Jungkook, entah kenapa Seokjin ikut merasa bersalah karena jika saja ia tidak membuat Jungkook sebal karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, pasti jadinya tidak seperti ini.

Dengan rasa putus asa, keduanya kembali mengetuk pintu sambil terus melayangkan perkataan bujukan agar Taehyung mau keluar.

"Taehyung-ah! Aku akan mengajakmu membeli es krim!"

"Hyung! Kita akan ke taman tiap hari!"

"Taetae-ya! Bagaimana kalau kau menjaga anjingku? Dia lucu _kok_."

"Ayolah, hyung! Bukakan pintunya!"

Jungkook dan Seokjin mendengus karena tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kalau Taehyung ingin membukakan pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Taetae-hyung, kau bisa memanggilku _bunny_ setiap saat asal kau mau keluar sekarang!"

Sepertinya bujukan Jungkook berhasil. Ia melihat Taehyung membukakan pintu dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah, ia terlihat begitu lucu.

"J-janji?"

Rasa takut Jungkook berubah menjadi rasa lega begitu melihat Taehyung yang terlihat baik-baik saja, dan dengan cepat tangannya menarik tubuh kurus Taehyung kedalam pelukannya.

"Iya, janji. Omong-omong, maafkan aku soal tadi."

Dan anggukan pelan Taehyung membuatnya Jungkook bisa tersenyum kembali.

Oh, sepertinya eksistensi seorang dosen bernama Kim Seokjin telah dilupakan.

.

.

"Jadi, hyung, selama aku kuliah, jangan buat keributan dan jangan merepotkan Seokjin-hyung yang sudah bersedia menemanimu seharian ini, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan patuh, memandangi Jungkook yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran kedalam tas punggung berwarna hitam.

Jungkook menutup resleting tasnya, "Ayo kita sarapan, Seokjin-hyung pasti memasak makanan lezat," ajak Jungkook dengan antusias, Taehyung ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum Jungkook menahannya.

"Kakimu masih belum sembuh, ayo kugendong."

Dengan senang hati pun Taehyung naik keatas punggung lebar Jungkook.

Seokjin dengan apron berwarna biru tua itu berdecak saat melihat Jungkook dengan hati-hati menurunkan Taehyung dari punggungnya.

"Ini masih pagi tapi aku sudah disuguhi adegan manis oleh muridku sendiri, ckck, betapa malangnya diriku."

Jungkook tertawa ringan, "Kau berlebihan, hyung."

"Iya," Taehyung mengangguk setuju. "Seokjin-hyung berlebihan."

Bola mata Seokjin berotasi malas, "Terserah kalian saja. Maaf karena aku hanya memasak _omerice_ pagi ini, yah, ini lebih baik daripada roti panggang buatan Jeon Jungkook."

"Roti panggangku itu enak, hyung." Jungkook mencibir lalu memasukkan sesuap _omerice_ kedalam mulutnya. "Seperti biasa, selalu lezat."

Seokjin memasang wajah angkuh. "Aku tahu kalau rasanya pasti enak. Bagaimana, Tae? Sangat enak 'kan?" tanya Seokjin bangga dan saat Taehyung mengangguk penuh semangat, rasa percaya diri Seokjin meningkat drastis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada jadwal mengajar 'kan, hyung?" tanya Jungkook disela-sela acara makannya, Seokjin mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Sama sekali."

Senyum Jungkook pun mengembang, "Baguslah. Aku akan pulang secepatnya." Dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk menanggapi Jungkook.

Tidak sampai empat puluh lima menit, acara makan pagi pun selesai, Jungkook yang kelas kuliahnya pagi segera mengambil tasnya lalu pamit dan memberikan nomor telefonnya pada Taehyung; untuk jaga-jaga saja.

"Hei, Tae. Jungkook tampan 'kan?" tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba begitu ia selesai mencuci piring-piring kotor dan beberapa peralatan masak, Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

Entah kenapa Seokjin tiba-tiba mulai mengintrogasi Taehyung lagi, "Apa kau menyukai Jungkook?" kali ini Taehyung tidak menjawab, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap Seokjin kosong.

"Eum, ya. Aku suka _bunny_ , dia baik dan tampan."

Seokjin tak puas dengan jawaban Taehyung, jelas sekali kalau anak itu menyalah pahami pertanyaannya. "Bukan suka seperti itu, kau tahu? Seperti rasa cin—"

Suara telefon berdering nyaring mengintrupsi Seokjin, ia menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangkat telefon yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Seokjin seketika lagsung berdeham begitu mendengar jawaban dari seberang telefon, _"Oh? Kau bukan Jungkook? Aku ibu dari Jeon Jungkook, kau siapa?"_

Dialek Busan yang kental itu membuat Seokjin gugup, "Saya Kim Seokjin, dosen Jungkook, saat ini anak ibu sedang kuliah dan saya sedang menjaga rumahnya."

" _Menjaga? Tidak biasanya rumah Jungkook dijaga, memangnya ada apa?"_ Seokjin berkeringat dingin, menimbang apa ia harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau tidak. _"Seokjin-ssi?"_

"Ah! Ya? Tidak—maksudku, karena baru-baru ini ada berita perampokan di sekitar sini jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, Jungkook meminta saya untuk menjaga rumahnya."

Tolong percaya saja, batin Seokjin berkali-kali. _"Oh benarkah? Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal. Mungkin kau bisa menjawabnya karena sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan anakku."_

"Saya akan menjawab semampu saya." Seokjin menyuruh Taehyung diam saat anak itu membuat suara pesawat yang cukup keras.

" _Apa Jungkook tinggal bersama orang lain? Karena kemarin, pada malam hari aku menelfon, yang mengangkat bukan Jungkook tapi pemuda lain. Apa dia teman Jungkook juga?"_

Seokjin langsung menatap Taehyung, ia ingat kemarin malam saat ia dan Jungkook sedang berbicara diluar apartemen, ada suara dering telefon namun mereka mengabaikannya karena mengira suara itu berasal dari kamar lain.

"Oh, iya, d-dia teman Jungkook. Namanya Taehyung."

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya, "Selamat malam semuanya!" serunya keras tanpa memperdulikan Seokjin dan Taehyung yang sedang menonton film.

"Ckck, sudah, matikan film romansa itu dan ayo makan _pizza_! Jimin-hyung sedang baik, ia bahkan memperbolehkanku pulang lebih awal mulai hari ini setelah aku bercerita tentang Taetae-hyung."

Taehyung langsung berbinar saat Jungkook membuka kotak berisi _pizza_ yang masih hangat, "Oh ya, hyung, bagaimana? Apa Taetae-hyung bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rumahku selagi kau mengajar dan aku belajar?" tanya Jungkook sembari mengambil dua botol cola dari kulkas.

Seokjin mengangguk dengan mulut penuh, "Dia tidak merepotkan seperti yang kau katakan, seharian ini dia sibuk dengan buku gambar yang kubelikan." Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap kepala Taehyung, "Karena kau menjadi anak baik hari ini, aku membelikanmu mainan, hyung. Apa kau suka?"

Mata bulat Taehyung semakin membulat begitu melihat _action figure_ _robocar polly_ yang sangat ia sukai, "Wah! _Bunny_ baik sekali! Terima kasih!" ucap Taehyung sambil terus memandangi mainannya.

"Kau menggunakan uang siapa, _huh_?" tanya Seokjin sembari menunjuk _action figure_ yang Taehyung bawa. "Jimin-hyung memberiku bonus karena sudah membantunya kencan dengan salah satu sepupuku."

"Orang bernama Jimin itu benar-benar baik padamu, kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Kook."

Jungkook meneguk segelas cola sampai habis, "Aku bahkan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat padanya tadi setelah memberiku _pizza_ , izin, dan bonus."

Suara tawa tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Taehyung, " _Bunny_ , lihatlah! Dia bisa bernyanyi!" seru Taehyung persis seperti bocah berumur lima tahun.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit risih saat Taehyung memanggilnya 'bunny' lagi, namun Jungkook lebih memilih menahan malu daripada melihat pemuda itu _ngambek_ seperti kemarin.

"Jeon," Seokjin memanggilnya sambil berbisik. "kau _mencintai_ anak Peterpan itu ya?"

Jungkook hampir tersedak _pizza_ yang sedang ia telan kalau saja Seokjin tidak segera memberinya segelas air putih, "Apa katamu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada tidak percaya.

" _You love him, right?_ "

Bola mata Jungkook berotasi jengah, "Aku tahu kau adalah guru bahasa inggris dan kekasihmu juga orang blasteran luar negeri, tapi, kau tahu sendiri nilai bahasa inggrisku itu E dan kau mengajakku bicara dengan bahasa asing itu, hyung? Kau kejam."

Kali ini giliran Seokjin yang memutar bola matanya malas, "Hiperbola seperti biasa, aku hanya bertanya, kau mencintainya 'kan?" kali ini suara Seokjin cukup kencang hingga Taehyung yang awalnya sibuk dengan mainan barunya itu menoleh kearah Seokjin.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam lalu ia bergumam pelan sekali, "…ya."

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat kapas yang selama ini menutupi lukanya akhirnya dilepas, bahkan ia sudah tidak merasakan sakit di lututnya, mungkin ada rasa perih sedikit namun yang terpenting Taehyung sudah bisa berjalan sekarang.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati ya, hyung, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Saat melihatmu jatuh waktu itu, rasanya aku hampir mati di tempat."

"Tidak!" Taehyung menggeleng cepat. " _Bunny_ tidak boleh mati!"

Jungkook tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung pelan, "Karena itu, kau harus berhati-hati, oke? Berjanjilah!" jari kelingking Jungkook teracung untuk melakukan _pinky promise_.

"Janji!" jari kelingking keduanya bertautan, bersamaan dengan pintu apartemen Jungkook yang terbuka dan terlihat Seokjin sedang menatap keduanya datar.

"Astaga, apa aku mengganggu kencan kalian?"

Seokjin berjalan mendekat lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berisi _kalguksu_ buatannya, "Aku hanya mengantar makanan karena aku tahu persedian makanan Jungkook telah habis."

"Wah, hyung, kau sangat pengertian. Terima kasih ya," Jungkook membuka kotak makanan itu, mencicipi sedikit kuah _kalguksu_ yang sudah mulai mendingin. "Hyung kau sudah lapar? Tunggulah, aku akan menghangatkan ini dulu."

Seokjin lalu menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan, "Aku pulang dulu, ada banyak urusan." Jungkook mengangguk lalu ikut menepuk pundak Seokjin. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, hyung."

Anggukan pelan dari Seokjin lalu pemuda berbadan tegap itu keluar dari apartemen Jungkook. Menyisakan Jungkook yang sibuk menghangatka _kalguksu_ dan Taehyung yang menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

" _Jja_ , _kalguksu_ nya sudah siap!"

Taehyung menyingkirkan buku tulis miliknya lalu bertepuk tangan ria saat melihat _kalguksu_ yang terlihat sangat enak itu. Jungkook pun ikut bertepuk tangan, entah apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, namun selama Taehyung tinggal dirumahnya, tingkat kebahagiaan Jungkook terus meningkat tiap harinya.

"Enak 'kan? Seokjin-hyung memang hebat dalam memasak."

Anggukan setuju Taehyung menjadi jawaban. "Seokjin-hyung itu seorang _expert_."

"Sepertinya kau makin pintar, hyung, bagaimana kalau kau tidak menjadi Peterpan lagi?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap kearah Taehyung.

Kemarin, Jungkook bersama Taehyung menonton ulang film Peterpan dan setelah film habis, Taehyung bersikeras ingin menjadi Peterpan karena ia merasa kalau ia sama seperti karakter yang dimiliki Peterpan lalu Jungkook menyetujuinya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menunjukkan cengiran lucu yang Jungkook sukai. "Lalu aku akan menjadi Tinkerbell," Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Siapa yang akan menjadi Peterpan kalau kau adalah Tinkerbell?"

" _Bunny_ adalah seorang Peterpan!"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kalau aku seorang Peterpan, kau harus menjadi Wendy agar kita bisa hidup bahagia." Tanpa sadar, Jungkook seolah sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya namun untungnya otak Taehyung lambat dalam memproses kata-kata Jungkook.

"Tidak mau," Taehyung meminum air putih dalam sekali tegak lalu menatap Jungkook. "aku mau menjadi Tinkerbell yang selalu ada disisi Peterpan walaupun pada akhirnya Peterpan lebih memilih Wendy."

Baru saja Jungkook ingin menyuapkan sesendok nasi, namun ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"O-oh, kau benar-benar semakin pintar, hyung!"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa _bunny_ akan membelikanku mainan _robocar polly_ lagi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan polosnya.

Jungkook ikut tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk, "Akan kubelikan, hyung."

.

.

Tangan Jungkook sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dan karena hal itu juga, ia tidak bisa menemani Taehyung menonton televisi walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin.

Jungkook menoleh kearah buku bersampul cokelat yang Taehyung berikan padanya tadi, yang lebih tua berkata ia ingin Jungkook membaca itu namun karena Jungkook sibuk maka pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyuruh Jungkook membaca itu saat ada waktu senggang.

Suara telefon di ruang tamu berdering, baru saja ia berniat membaca buku dari Taehyung namun ia ingat kalau orang yang menelfonnya tepat di larut malam seperti ini hanya ada satu. Ibunya.

Ia segera beranjak dari ruang makan, tempat ia mengerjakan tugas sembari mengemil camilan ringan, bergerak menuju ruang tamu dan segera mengangkat telefon.

" _Yeo_ —"

" _Jeon Jungkook,"_ suara tegas ibunya seketika membuat Jungkook berdebar, sangat jarang ibunya mengeluarkan suara tajam yang membuatnya gugup seperti ini. "Iya, _eomma_?"

Beberapa detik berlalu, ibunya masih belum menjawab, dan begitu detik berganti menit, barulah suara ibunya kembali terdengar. _"Besok kau harus ke Busan. Tidak ada alasan untuk membantah."_

"Tapi, _eom_ —"

" _Jungkook"_ kali ini suara ibunya terdengar lebih lembut, seakan meminta Jungkook untuk mengerti, _"pikirkan tentang perusahaan ayahmu. Ayahmu itu bekerja keras selama tiga dekade untuk perusahaan, dan kau adalah harapan kami satu-satunya."_

Jungkook mengernyit, bingung dengan ucapan ibunya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

" _Pulanglah ke Busan, ibu ingin mengenalkan seorang gadis cantik untukmu."_

" _Eomma_!" Jungkook sedikit mengeraskan suaranya hingga membuat Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa sontak terbangun. Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook yang terlihat menahan amarahnya.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku masih dua puluh dua tahun, tidak seharusnya aku menikah di umurku yang masih cukup muda!"

Jungkook memijit pangkal hidungnya karena pening yang tiba-tiba datang. _"Jeon Jungkook, kau akan menikah dua tahun lagi, besok kau harus ke Busan dan keluarga kita harus berkenalan dengan keluarga gadis itu, dan eomma tahu proses pendekatan itu tidaklah singkat sehingga_ _—_ _"_

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak mau dijodohkan." Jungkook berkata dengan nada datar, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan yang ibunya lakukan.

" _Jangan katakan kalau Taehyung yang membuatmu seperti ini,"_ mata Jungkook melebar, sejak kapan ibunya tahu soal Taehyung? _"Kau normal, nak. Lurus, selurus penggaris. Kau harus normal, apapun alasannya, kau adalah seorang pemuda yang harusnya mencintai seorang gadis."_

Jungkook melirik sebentar kearah Taehyung yang setengah tidur di sofa, dengan _action figure_ _robocar polly_ di pelukannya, wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu damai dan membuat Jungkook kembali merasa bersalah.

" _Jungkook-ah, kembalilah ke Busan besok. Jangan buat ayahmu bertindak lebih jauh,"_ Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, ia menyayangi orang tuanya, sangat. Ia juga sadar kalau posisinya adalah pewaris karena hanya ia anak laki-laki yang orang tuanya punya. _"Eomma akan menyuruh orang untuk mengurus surat kepindahanmu di sekolah, kau hanya perlu membereskan pakaianmu saja."_

Sekali lagi Jungkook menghela nafas pasrah, tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung kaget dan terbangun karena suara keras dari luar.

"Aku akan datang besok, tapi ada satu syarat," dan saat mata mengantuk Taehyung bertemu dengan mata bulat Jungkook, jantung yang lebih muda kembali berdetak tak karuan. "apartemen yang kutinggali saat ini, dibiarkan saja. Ada Taehyung yang tinggal disini. Eomma tahu itu 'kan?"

Obrolan itu akhirnya selesai saat Jungkook menaruh gagang telefon di tempat semula, ia berjalan ke ruang makan untuk mematikan laptopnya lalu kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan memindahkannya ke kamar Jungkook.

" _Bunny_?" Jungkook mengabaikan panggilan pelan Taehyung, ia menyelimuti tubuh yang lebih tua hingga dada, mengusap rambut halus Taehyung hingga pemuda itu merasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut, melihat Taehyung yang tertidur dengan wajah lugu itu membuat Jungkook kembali merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung," Jungkook menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Taehyung. " _Bunny_ harus pergi."

Dan salam perpisahan itu di akhiri dengan kecupan lama Jungkook di dahi Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook membuka buku dengan nada 'Taehyung' di pinggirnya, ia sedang berada di dalam bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke Busan dan untunglah ia ingat soal buku yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

 _Halo, bunny!_

 _Seokjin-hyung berkata kalau aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau sangat baik padaku,_

 _Tapi aku bingung, dan Seokjin-hyung menyuruhku menulis surat, bahkan ia membantuku saat aku menulis kata-kata yang salah! Seokjin-hyung memang yang terbaik!_

 _Omong-omong, aku mau berterima kasih!_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau membiarkanku masuk kedalam apartemenmu,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau membiarkanku tinggal di apartemenmu,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau memasakkanku roti panggang dan susu cokelat tiap hari,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau menemaniku bermain tiap hari,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau menyanyikan lagu robocar polly tiap malam,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau kupanggil 'bunny' padahal kau malu dengan panggilan itu,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku dan memintaku untuk hati-hati,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau membelikan mainan robocar polly,_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau menampungku selama tiga minggu terakhir,_

 _Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal bunny! Karena bunny adalah orang paling baaaik sedunia!_

 _Oh ya, saat itu Seokjin-hyung bilang kalau bunny mencintaiku,_

 _Hehe, terima kasih :D_

 _Terima kasih karena bunny sudah mau mencintai idiot sepertiku,_

 _Aku juga mencintai bunny kok!_

 _Dan, sebagai balasan rasa terima kasihku, aku akan menjadi Tinkerbell untuk bunny seorang!_

 _Saat nanti bunny menemukan Wendy yang sangat cantik dan baik juga perhatian, walaupun bunny akan meninggalkanku demi Wendy, aku akan tetap menjadi Tinkerbell yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Kekeke._

 _Kata Seokjin-hyung, aku harus mengucapkan kata ini diakhir suratku,_

' _Saranghae'_

 _Dan dengan begitu, bunny akan tahu kalau aku mencintai bunny :D_

 _Hei, bukankah aku semakin pintar? Ingat! Bunny akan membelikanku mainan robocar polly lagi 'kan?_

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, ia membuka ponselnya dan memperhatikan foto Taehyung yang selama dua minggu terakhir menjadi wallpapernya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

.

 **FIN**

.

 **a/n:**

HEHEHEHE KEJUTAN! /digampar

Aku malah kembali dengan ff oneshoot baru, bukannya ngelanjutin Selection juga-_- maafkan ya :"3

Selection udah jadi kok, tinggal post aja tapi aku rada gak PD gitu deh, jadi aku tunggu hari Rabu besok aja ya xD

Omong-omong, menurut kalian ff ini gimana? Aneh kah? Ngebosenin? Atau hancur banget? Aku nulis ini kilat, kemarin sore begitu dapet inspirasi langsung buka laptop dan nulis ini sampe malem /curhat

Semoga kalian suka ya~^^

Terakhir, aku mau rekomendasiin beberapa hal nih (apaan dah):

 **:** ada fanfict dari AO3 yang nyita perhatian aku, judulnya **Stop My Heart** by **wowoashley**. Itu VKook KookV ya, aku suka sekali karena astaga feelsnya dapet banget :")

 **:** kedua, aku mau rekomendasiin lagu yang Taetae nyanyiin di fancafe kemarin, **I Hate You I Love You** by **Gnash ft. Olivia O'brien**. Lagunya keren banget, apalagi suara Taetae waktu coverin tuh lagu, ah elah makin cinta deh sama Taetae :))))

 **:** terakhir, kalian **wajib** nonton KookV moments di BTS Memories 2015 karena itu cubang gila aku greget sendiri nontonnya xD

Sudahlah, aku rekomendasiin tiga hal itu dulu, kalo ada hal yang menarik hati, nanti kukasih tau kalian deh wkwk

 **LAST, REVIEW PLEASE? HEHE /CAPS JEBOL**


End file.
